


Sex and Candy

by fallenseraphciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1990s, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Clubbing, College Student, Crossdressing, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Exes, Female Alois Trancy, First Meetings, Flirting, Gothbastian, Hand Jobs, Late 90s, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sex and Candy- Marcy Playground, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, Urban Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenseraphciel/pseuds/fallenseraphciel
Summary: "You want to hide. Not be seen. Not be open. Not be vulnerable. But you have to."- Jeanette LeBlancIt's the late 90s, a goth Sebastian and a very androgynous Ciel meet at the New York club, Aspect. Can Ciel open himself up to Sebastian or will his past pain choke him up?





	1. Aspect

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Soundtrack: Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground

Sebastian had always liked clubbing. The people with loose inhibitions, the blaring music and intoxicating drinks all gave him such a rush. He was on his way to his usual haunt. It wasn't a big as some of the other nightclubs he'd been to but it was his favorite nevertheless. Sebastian had to make sure not to bump into anyone as the city was alive tonight. Neon signs and open restaurants lit most of the way. In this part of Chinatown, the street lamps were either burnt out or flickering. Sebastian didn't mind going into such a shady area seeing as no one would dare to fuck with him. He stood rather tall and wore vinyl boots. His long raven hair was pulled neatly into a high ponytail, complimenting his militant Goth look. The late summer humidity made his jacket and pants cling to him uncomfortably.

He turned the corner, seeing the lit-up sign for Aspect. After waiting in line, the bouncer recognized him and let Sebastian in with just a glance. He put an "over 21" wristband on him and then Sebastian walked in. Surprisingly, his favorite club wasn't even a Goth club. Aspect drew in patrons of all kinds. He had even seen one of his former college professors here. Sebastian never had trouble finding someone new to talk to. He considered getting a Dark 'n' Stormy but decided against it, for now.

Sebastian had a few conversations around the nightclub before deciding to sit in his chair. A Marcy Playground song purred through the speakers. As he drew closer, he saw someone sitting in _his_ chair. No, his eyes had to be deceiving him. It must've been one of the surrounding chairs that they sat in. He drew closer and realized that someone actually had the nerve to steal his seat. The attractive yet criminal creature draped one leg over the armrest and the other resided where it was meant to be. They wore a plaid schoolgirl skirt, black converse high-tops with bare legs, and a black shirt with "WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING" written across their flat chest. Their plum lipstick kept staining their cigarette. They looked up at Sebastian through half-lidded eyes.  

"This is my seat," Sebastian nearly growled.

"Excuse me?"

"The seat that you're sitting in- is mine."

Sebastian revealed his costume fangs as he spoke. 

"I don't see your name written on it," Ciel said, blowing smoke in Sebastian's face.

Sebastian brushed aside Ciel's slender leg, revealing a plaque. 

"Read."

"Commissioned by Sebastian Michaelis. Oh that's you? Of course a goth would have a name like Sebastian..."

"So, get out of my chair," he demanded.

"I don't mind sharing~"

"Just move."

"Fine."

He huffed and put his cigarette out on the chair.

Sebastian took his seat in the leather wing chair, inspecting the damage the stranger had just caused. It left a small but noticeable blemish.

"Do you know how expensive this chair was?" Sebastian said, through gritted teeth.

"No I don't, _Sir,_ " Ciel retorted in a mocking yet sexual way. 

"You're going to have to pay me back, you know?"

"Oh I can pay you back."

He hungrily eyed the goth.

"Cash, card or check, darling."

Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyed agreement. 

"I'm Ciel by the way."

"Heaven?"

"If you want," he teased with a laugh. "I see you know your French."

"Among many other languages."

"Impressive. And before you ask, I'm a guy."

"I see. Well, Ciel, as long as you don't _steal_ my chair again and you pay me for the damage, we'll be just fine."

"Excellent."

Sebastian noticed that Ciel was wearing the "under 21" wristband.

"How old are you anyways?"

Ciel defensively clutched the bracelet. 

"I don't see why that matters. I'm of age."

"Fair enough."

Sebastian figured he must've been at least eighteen to get into this club. 

Ciel took a seat on the arm of the chair and lit another cigarette. 

"You shouldn't smoke those. They'll kill you," Sebastian stated.

"I know but I don't like to think about that."

"Ah, so you do care."

"Are you straight or something?" There was an awkward pause before he spoke again, "-I mean do you smoke or drink anything?"

"I drink."

"Do you do drugs?"

"Hell no!"

"Thank god!" Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. "Most guys I meet are into all that party shit."

Ciel pondered the double entendre from before. Was this guy queer or not? He could never tell with goths. Ciel was leaning in and  inspecting the man's features when an absolute bop came on. He leaped off the chair.

"Do you want to dance?" he screamed over the music, holding out his hand.


	2. Make Me Sweat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Soundtrack: Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) by C + C Music Factory

Sebastian's handsome features contorted in confusion.

"You want me to dance to this?" he yelled.

"C'mon you'll love it."

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand with his own. He barely managed to pull Sebastian out of his seat. The purple and blue lights cast vibrant highlights on their pale faces. The dance floor was becoming more crowded with drunken dancers. Ciel practically had to drag him onto the dance floor. Bodies were uncomfortably packed in the small dance area. Sebastian wasn't used to dancing to this kind of music. He was very familiar with all kinds of goth and rock music. But when it came to popular music, he had no clue what to do.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hands as he started moving his head and hips side to side. The goth stood there awkwardly but tried to follow Ciel. Ciel lifted their hands above their heads before he lowered himself, swaying his hips sexually. He leaped back up and started jumping to the music.

"You can jump can't you?" he shouted up into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian nodded.

"When in doubt just jump around, it's what the girls do!" 

Ciel's converse stamped on the floor as he jumped. Sebastian started jumping too as Ciel shook his choppy bob. Flipping his hair wasn't a new concept to Sebastian, so he followed suit, shaking his ponytail around. The strobe lights turned on, transforming the dance floor into a lightning storm. Ciel shook side to side more energetically, letting out an excited scream. Sebastian laughed in amusement at the hyper boy. 

"Are you having fun?" 

Sebastian nodded in reply. He really wasn't into the song but he _was_ into his dancing partner. He looked down at the exuberant male. Ciel's fine features illuminated on and off with the strobe. He was like dry lightning, sudden and explosive in the heat. He panted and his exposed skin was dewy with sweat though he didn't look tired at all.

Sebastian let out an exaggerated _phew_ which made Ciel laugh. Sebastian stopped dancing, he clearly didn't have the stamina of his partner. Sebastian thought how Ciel would last a long time in other things...

Ciel's blue eyes were heavy with desire as he gazed at Sebastian. He turned around, grinding his ass onto Sebastian's crotch. The goth was in utter shock but he didn't protest. Ciel wrapped his arm around Sebastian's neck behind him as he sank down. He rose, rolling his small hips side to side. Sebastian wondered if this was really happening. Sebastian started panting as well. Ciel pushed himself on him harder this time. If Ciel's goal was to get Sebastian hard, then he was succeeding. Ciel confirmed that Sebastian was into guys upon feeling the growing bulge. Oh hell, he was packing heat. Sebastian bravely ran his hands down Ciel's sides. He was perfectly thin while also being fit. Sebastian could feel his muscle definition through the thin fabric of his shirt. Ciel was built like a fashion model without the height. 

Ciel's skirt rode up as he grinded against the man again. His underwear was against Sebastian's clothed cock. Sebastian grabbed on Ciel's hips, causing the little thing to glance around for a mischievous smirk. The brunet thrust this time. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hands that were still on his hips. Sebastian could almost hear a small moan over the blaring music. If Sebastian's hair was down, he would run his own hands through it in pleasure. Ciel rolled his hips up before breaking the near sex act. He pulled the goth down to talk into his ear.

"Later," he promised with lust. 

He drew away from Sebastian's face, a knowing smirk painting his face. The music that had just been intense a second earlier, winded to a close.

"I think I need alcohol in me to dance anymore." 

Ciel took his hand, leading him off the dance floor.

"Well, let's get you some."

They approached the bar, the bartender recognizing Sebastian at once.

"What'll it be, Seb."

"I told you don't call me that, Bard," he said with warm familiarity. "I'll have a Dark 'n' Stormy."

"Sure thing and for you, sweet thing?"

Ciel held up his wristband.

"I'll have tonic water," Ciel snapped, attempting to end any flirtation from the blonde. He probably thought he was a girl and anyway Ciel only had eyes for his new friend.

"Okay," he answered with a grin.

Bard turned and began preparing their drinks.

"I figured a little minx like you would charm his way into a real drink."

Bard almost turned around at 'his'.

"I'm devious but I can be a good boy." 

"Oh?"

Ciel splayed his hands on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian didn't mind the touch. They smirked at each other. Bard turned around, placing the drinks on the bar. Sebastian handed over cash and the two took their drinks. The cocktail was a mix of dark rum and ginger beer garnished with a slice of lime. Sebastian sipped his drink, looking past the glass into Ciel's blue eyes. 

Ciel gently took Sebastian's free hand. 

"Let's sit."

The shorter male led Sebastian to his seat. Sebastian sat and Ciel intuitively sat on his lap. Sebastian stroked Ciel's bare thigh with his thumb.

"Do you live in Manhattan?"

"Yeah, Chelsea. You?" Ciel answered, lighting a cigarette.

"Here."

Sebastian considered how much money Ciel would have to afford a neighborhood like Chelsea. His parents were probably rich because he wasn't any older than twenty.

"Are you a student?"

"Yeah I'm going to school to become an editor."

Ciel met Sebastian's gaze with want. 

Sebastian kept drinking and they continued chatting for an hour or so. Sebastian explained how he works as a phlebotomist at a clinic and Ciel couldn't hold in the vampire jokes. Sebastian now had his whole hand on Ciel's smooth thigh. 

Every touch from Sebastian sent sparks though Ciel. He was craving the man. His lashes flickered as he looked from the man's brown eyes to his lips. He temporarily eased the oral compulsion with a drag from his cigarette. 

It might have been the intoxicant, but Ciel's face and hair were bewitching in the hazy darkness. Sebastian realized he was only buzzed or maybe slightly drunk. The minx was captivating him.

Ciel's lips lingered close to Sebastian's. They exchanged hot breaths into each other's mouths. All at once, Ciel closed the distance. His plum-painted lips met Sebastian's with fervor. The taste of alcohol mingled with Sebastian's saliva. Lips danced and Ciel pushed his eager tongue into his mouth. Sebastian reciprocated, squeezing Ciel's thigh. Ciel's sweet perfume clung to his soft skin. Ciel rolled his tongue, pleading for more. Sebastian responded by continuing the sinful tango. The cacophony of the club was drowned out and only this act between them existed. Sebastian bit Ciel's delicate lower lip with his fangs. Ciel pulled away with a whine. He then inhaled a puff from his still lit cigarette.

"We should go," Ciel suggested, his voice shaking.

"I should get you home."

Damn. Ciel really thought he was going to get this guy into bed tonight. He put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

Ciel switched direction to the bar.

"Do you have a pen?"

Bard handed him a pen. Ciel procured a napkin. He scrawled something on it before giving it a kiss. He handed it over to the goth.

It read: **Call me** , along with a number and a kiss mark. 

"Will you let me walk you to your stop?"

"Yeah."

Ciel interlocked his fingers with the man's. Ciel got his jacket and cross-body bag from the coat rack. They left the club onto the shadowy streets of Chinatown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Ciels I write are introverted, not quite sure why this one is so outgoing. 
> 
> Also Sebastian was so responsible this chapter.


	3. Bilingual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Soundtrack: I Feel You by Depeche Mode  
> -  
> I'd like to thank CielPansyhive for beta-reading this for me.

Sun leaked in through the slats of yellowed blinds, waking Sebastian. He spotted a napkin on his nightstand. In a groggy haze, he grabbed the thing and inspected it. Ciel. The events of the previous night came to him as he got out of bed. He crossed the apartment in his boxers to turn on music. Sebastian put a Depeche Mode cassette into his sound system and pushed the play button down with a click. Sebastian lived in the apartment above a Chinese restaurant. It wasn't glamorous, but Sebastian didn't mind. He'd rather put his money elsewhere.

Checking the clock, he realized he had work in an hour. Sebastian put on a pot of coffee to brew as he got dressed. He wasted no time, putting his hair neatly up and changing into cranberry scrubs. At the clinic, phlebotomists could wear whatever color scrubs they wanted. Sebastian held off on the black to avoid scaring patients who thought he really was a vampire. Sebastian licked his canines, checking. Yes, he did remember to take the fangs off last night.

The coffee maker sputtered to a stop and the rich earthy aroma of the dark roast filled Sebastian's senses. He poured a cup out into his "Black Like My Soul" mug. Thankfully he didn't have a hangover from the alcohol. But he had the hangover that was Ciel. That minx has really turned him on, but Sebastian turned him down knowing there was alcohol in his system then. He tried to get him out of his head. Instead, Ciel's firm little ass against his cock flooded his mind. He had just enough time for a call.

He dialed the number on that napkin and the phone rang.

Ciel woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He growled but picked it up, nonetheless.

"Hello?" he asked through a morning voice.

"Hello, Ciel," a dulcet voice responded.

"Sebastian. What's up? What time is it anyways?" Ciel perked up a little.

"It's seven forty-five I have to leave for work soon, but I wanted to take you out tonight."

"Yeah, what time?"

"Seven. I'll meet you at the subway stop I dropped you off at last night."

"Chinatown? Okay. See you."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Ciel hung up and set an alarm on his clock for 4 pm. Hopefully, he wouldn't sleep that late. He rolled back under his blanket with thoughts of Sebastian in his mind.

At noon, Ciel finally woke up. He never took the goth for a morning person but guessed his job called for it. After hours of sitting in bed watching TV in his panties and nightshirt, he got up to get ready.

He walked across his lavish loft to the closet. This was going to take a while. Ciel knew he wasn't going to dress down. He didn't want to wear plaid or a skirt two days in row, so he eliminated those options. He tried on tube tops, dresses, shorts and even a few pairs of pants. He eventually decided on a black tube-dress, a pink heart with an arrow shot through graphic on it.

The androgynous young man sat at his vanity and started applying makeup. The essentials of foundation and pencil-thin brows were applied. He then put on pink lipstick with a darker lip-liner, white eye shadow, cat eyeliner and a generous amount of mascara.

He wore a fishnet top underneath the dress, pulled black stockings up to his knees and got into the rest of the outfit. He finished with black platform gogo boots. If this didn't turn Sebastian on, then he was going to have to try harder. Again, he sat at his vanity, leaning his chin on his hand. He began styling his hair. Alois would adore the outfit, the sweet part of it anyways. Maybe he could find someone to take a picture of him and Sebastian.

He packed a small bag with a disposable camera, makeup, cigarettes and a lighter. He realized after his tirade of getting ready that it was already 6:30. He made his made for the underground.

Sebastian got out of work at 4 pm. He got back to his apartment and started to get "gothed" up.

After a shower, he brushed out his long wavy hair and decided to leave it down. He slid on leather pants and walked around shirtless, deciding on the rest of his outfit. He opened his wardrobe. A breathable black long sleeve it was, seeing how humid it had been lately. He would already be dying in his leather pants.

He went to the bathroom and did his makeup with a distant expression. He applied kohl on his waterline, mascara on his lashes and lightly contoured his natural cheekbones. He finished the look by popping on his fangs. Sebastian noticed his new friend seemed to enjoy them. He put a silver band on his right ring finger and tied up a simple pair of slim black boots. He shoved his wallet and a condom into his front pocket and deemed himself ready. He spent the rest of the time continuing the Depeche Mode cassette and reading.

Sebastian waited at the stop and was taken aback at the vision that walked out. Ciel had added extensions in to create big ponytails that cascaded to his waist. His entire head of hair had glitter sprayed through it. He also had two barrettes at the base of the ponytails, one pink and the other black. And the outfit he wore was somewhere between sugary sweet and edgy. 

"Hey, vampire."

"Hello, heaven."

Ciel giggled at this.

"I thought we could get sushi if that suits you?"

"Yeah totally."

"You look lovely."

"Hot. I look hot. I can translate Victorian gentleman."

"Ah, so you're bilingual now?"

Okay, you're hot.

Ciel nodded, his faux pigtails swaying. He interlocked his fingers with Sebastian and let him lead the way.

They arrived at the sushi restaurant and seated themselves.

"Did you get your fill of blood today?" 

Sebastian smiled, "Yeah, work was pretty busy. What did you do?"

"Talked on the phone with a friend," he lied. He didn't want Sebastian to know how lazy he was.

The waiter came over, greeted them and gave them green tea and menus. After searching through, Ciel ordered a California roll and Sebastian ordered a rainbow roll. Sebastian poured them both a cup of tea. Soon their sushi came out and they started eating with chopsticks. Ciel was looking at Sebastian like he was starving even though his mouth was full of food. Sebastian's breath hitched in his throat.

"So how old are you?" 

"I'm nineteen. And you are?"

"Twenty-five."

"So, you're out of school."

"Yes I am. I got a bachelor's in Language Studies."

The small talk that had previously kept Ciel entertained was becoming tedious. Under the table, Ciel rubbed his calf against Sebastian's ankle. Sebastian choked on his sushi.

"Ciel!"

"What? It's just legs. I knew you were a Victorian gentleman," he teased.

Sebastian was blushing, he rarely blushed. They finished their food in silence, but their fiery gazes kept meeting each other's. Sebastian smiled his fanged grin. Sebastian payed for them and they left, taking to the streets. The vendor's booths were lit up with paper lanterns and strings of lights.

"See anything you like?" 

"You."

Ciel got up on his tip-toes for a kiss. Sebastian leaned down and kissed his date.

"We should get a picture together," Ciel suggested, taking out his camera.

Sebastian went up to one of the vendors he was familiar with and asked in Mandarin if they could take a picture. The man took the camera from him.

Sebastian put his arm around Ciel's waist and put on a serious expression like a Victorian being photographed. Ciel smiled, put a peace sign up near his eye and leaned into Sebastian. The Chinese vendor took two pictures and handed the camera back. Sebastian thanked him.

"So, you speak Chinese?"

"I speak Mandarin. But yes, fluently."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"I speak Mandarin. I also know a good amount of French and Italian as well."

After a while of taking in the sights, Sebastian spoke.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Can we go to your place?" Ciel pleaded.

Sebastian nodded at him. They walked to Sebastian's apartment and entered using the outside stairs. The minute Sebastian shut the door Ciel pushed him against it.

He exhaled in surprise before Ciel's lips were on his own. Ciel hands found their way up Sebastian's shirt. He caressed Sebastian's ribs and stomach as he kissed him with hunger. Their mouths met and parted with fervor. Ciel's hands ventured higher and he felt something cold and metal on Sebastian's chest. He had nipple piercings. Ciel smirked at his discovery.

He sank to his knees, waiting for consent from his lover. Sebastian nodded with enthusiasm. Ciel undid Sebastian's belt, throwing it to the floor with a thud. After undoing the button, he unzipped Sebastian's leather pants with his teeth. He pulled everything down together.

Ciel admired Sebastian's length with ravenous eyes. He looked up at Sebastian before opening his mouth. His tongue massaged the head of the erection. The licks turned into something like a kiss. The goth sighed. Ciel then took some of the shaft into his mouth. He sucked, moving his tongue at the same time.

Sebastian felt Ciel’s hot tight mouth around his cock. It took all his willpower to not push himself further into the wet hole. His hand settled on the space of Ciel’s head between his ponytails. He stroked the soft blue-grey hair.

Ciel tasted the precum on the back of his tongue. He took more of the cock in his mouth. It was nearly in his throat but he still wasn't taking it all. 

Sebastian moaned as Ciel swallowed more of his length. His hair draped across his face as he leaned over in pleasure. He pushed Ciel all the way down. 

Ciel gagged from the length. He continued though, his teeth scraping Sebastian. This earned him another groan from the man. Ciel closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling. He licked the shaft as he bobbed up and down. Ciel was a squirming mess on his knees. He moaned with the cock down his throat.

The moan vibrated on Sebastian's cock and it sent a pleasurable shiver through him. His length felt so good against the back of Ciel's throat. With one hand, he steadied himself against the door. With the other, he tugged on Ciel's hair. This earned him a small moan and Ciel blinked up at him again. Sebastian bit down on his lip dangerously hard.

"Ciel," Sebastian's voice trembled. "I'm close." 

"Mmm.." Ciel hummed impishly with the cock in his mouth. 

He slid his lips up and down faster. His lips were lubricated with saliva. Drool leaked out of the corners of his painted lips. Ciel felt the heat grow in Sebastian's length. He moved his hands from his lap to grab Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian threw his head back and moaned loudly. His body shook as he climaxed into Ciel's mouth. Ciel swallowed all the cum that he could. Sebastian pulled out and cum dirtied the young man's lips and chin. He lifted Ciel up with grace. He placed a rough kiss on him, tasting his release. 

"You're dirty, Sebastian Michaelis." 

"It's your fault. You bewitch me."

Ciel went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Sebastian pulled his pants back up, pushing his cock in. After Ciel left the bathroom, he went straight for his bag. He opened Sebastian's window, leaned out and lit a cigarette. He smoked it in silence.

After one cigarette he spoke again, "Can you call me a taxi home?"

Sebastian agreed and he made sure Ciel got into the cab okay. After he was inside, he sat in his dark apartment alone. Why had Ciel reacted so distantly after what he said? He could tell it wasn't from the sex act. Ciel clearly enjoyed that. It was what he said after that made Ciel withdraw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter has taken over a month to publish. I hope that the time I put in improves the writing. It is longer than the previous two chapters!


	4. Chelsea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much CielPansyhive for beta-reading this for me and to teasmudge for giving me input on places where I felt stuck!
> 
> The current time of the fic is August 1996.
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack: Queer by Garbage

It was a week before Ciel answered his phone again. He couldn't bring himself to talk to Sebastian. If someone else needed him badly enough they could show up at his apartment. But he owed it to Sebastian to explain himself. Sebastian had to say that he _bewitched_ him.

The pang of a bad memory shot through Ciel then and he excused himself to the bathroom. After cleaning up, Ciel had stood there for a while, the water running and his head down. He stifled any tears and instead reached for solace in nicotine.

He must’ve either looked like a prick for leaving like that or like he hated blowing Sebastian. Neither were true. When he finally answered his phone, it was who he had been avoiding.

“Yeah?”

“Hello.”

“Oh hi.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been calling so much. After the way you left last week…” he paused, losing the thought. “If you’re not interested in me you can tell me. You seemed upset. So, I was worried.”

There was a long silence.

“It’s not you. I’m really into you. I enjoyed our date and what happened after.”

“Then what had you so troubled?”

“What you said. That I bewitch you. It reminded me of a bad memory. I don’t want to talk about it though.”

“I understand. I apologize and I won’t say that again.”

“Thanks.”

“We can be even then. You don’t have to pay for the repair of my chair, and I’ll try to say fewer stupid things.”

“No! You usually say things that I like hearing. I already said I would pay for it.”

Ciel could afford it, he lived in Chelsea on his parents’ expense with an allowance as well. Not to mention, his schooling was all paid off.

Ciel spoke again, “Do you want to come over next week? We can stay in and order food.”

“Yes.”

“Bye then.”

“Goodbye.”

The following week, Sebastian came in on the bus. He wore a Goth band tee, black jeans and boots. His hair was pulled up into an un-straightened ponytail. He let his natural slightly wavy hair flow. He opted out on the makeup and fangs.His apartment was on the second floor, the first just being stairs and a small foyer. It had been left unlocked for Sebastian. In the foyer, there was a coat rack and a wooden end table with a lamp. 

Sebastian knocked. Ciel answered the door in something red, short, and silky with spaghetti straps resembling a Cheongsam. He was barefoot and had on eye shadow that matched his dress and some mascara. Despite the makeup, he seemed more genuine. 

Before even a hello, Ciel was immediately on Sebastian. He saw something peeking out from under his sleeve. Ciel pulled up the material to reveal a tattoo. Rendered in black ink was an angry spiraling Chinese dragon. 

"That's beautiful. I didn't know you were inked!" He said with a playful slap to Sebastian's arm. Had it been a fresh tattoo it would have stung with pain.

"Thank you. I am very fond of it."

"Why a dragon?"

"I want to embody some of the characteristics associated with the dragon. It also looks nice."

"Come in."

Sebastian stepped into the apartment. It was like a _luxury_ hotel room. Creme and gold adorned the room. Among all the posh decor, there was a poster of Kurt Cobain, a vanity with products spread across it messily, a flannel shirt flung onto a chair and a stack of CDs next to a boombox. This and other things made it feel distinctly Ciel.

"Wow. Your place is very nice."

"Well, I don't pay for it."

Ciel walked over to a stack of take-out menus. 

"So what do you want- Chinese or pizza?"

"Chinese."

"You don't get sick of eating that? You live above a restaurant for fuck's sake," Ciel laughed.

"I don't eat Chinese very often actually. I like to cook my own meals."

"Well, I can't cook. Just circle what you want and I'll call." 

Ciel walked further into the apartment. Sebastian followed him, menu in hand. There was a sitting area with damask printed couches. Beyond that was Ciel's bedroom area. There was also a kitchenette and bathroom separate from the main room. 

Ciel sat down on his bed and turned on the TV. Sebastian had trouble prying his eyes from his bare legs.

"You can sit down," Ciel said. "I have VHS tapes if you wanna watch a movie. They're over there." 

Ciel pointed to a bookshelf. After pulling a few movies, Sebastian spotted a desktop computer across the room. 

“You have a computer.”

“Yeah I need it for school, dinosaur.”

“Why for school?”

“For email and I’m going to school become an editor, duh. You really are living in the Victorian era."

Sebastian chuckled. 

After Ciel decided, he called the take-out. He ordered chicken fingers and fried rice for himself and chicken lo-mein for Sebastian. Ciel picked one of the tapes at random and pushed the mystery film into the VCR. Sebastian neatly ate his noodles with chopsticks while Ciel shoveled the rice and chicken fingers into his mouth. They continued watching the movie and eating for a while, then it started to rain. The thick drops hit Ciel's windows loudly. 

"I'll have to wait it out. I don't have a coat or umbrella."

Ciel thought of insisting that he must've had an umbrella he could lend or an oversized sweater that might fit Sebastian alright. He stopped himself. 

"That's fine with me."

* * *

 

The take-out and whatever movie was on was forgotten as their mouths were on each other’s. Sebastian kissed with a passionate intensity.

"You're so lovely."

"You should just talk with a British accent at this point," he joked. 

Sebastian brushed a stray strand of hair away from Ciel's eye. With his other hand he embraced Ciel's shoulder. They kissed again, this time hungrier.

"You can touch me if you want," Ciel breathed. 

Sebastian kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. With shaking fingers, he slid one strap of the dress down. The fabric rolled down to reveal his rosy nipple. He looked into his eyes to see his own desire reflected on Ciel's expression. He rubbed the nipple between his fingers. Ciel whined. Then the nipple met the wetness of his mouth. Brown eyes closed. He sucked and licked, Ciel moaning louder. He put his hand on his thin thigh. 

"What do you want me to do, minx?" he asked, almost subserviently. 

Their eyes met again. Ciel's irises were like broken blue glass in the sand. 

"Touch my dick." 

Ciel smirked with confidence. Sebastian's cheeks burned. His hand slid further up the milky thigh. He hooked his finger on the black panties and pulled them down to Ciel's knees. Black hair framed his face full of adoration and lust. He pushed up his dress to reveal his prick. It was hard and twitching with excitement. Sebastian gripped the length and started pumping. Ciel let out a lower moan. Sebastian's gaze didn't leave Ciel's. He quickened his pace and Ciel's thighs shook with pleasure. 

"Sebastian..." he moaned.

He smiled at hearing his name coated in desire dripping off of his lips. The praise went straight to Sebastian's cheeks and his own erection. Ciel's erection wept with pre-cum. He craved Sebastian. Ciel leaned into him, putting his face into the crook of the goth's neck. 

"Does this feel good?"

Ciel nodded against him, his hair kissing Sebastian's skin. Sebastian was nearly milking the cock, stroking it then squeezing it. This earned him a squeal from the young man. He started sucking and kissing Sebastian's neck. Sebastian inhaled sharply.

As he continued, he realized how loud Ciel really was. He was moaning with each stroke. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

He hadn't been touched by someone else in so long. It was now Sebastian that he wanted. Sebastian groaned as he bit down on his neck.

Ciel's noises were muffled on his flesh. He stroked the erection with ambition. He was going to make the minx cum. 

"Seb-"

With his free hand, he rubbed Ciel's soft back, encouraging him to climax. He was hunched over the young man. 

"Let me make you cum, please."

He felt Ciel smile on his shoulder. 

"Okay..."

He turned his head to speak into the student's ear. 

"You're so beautiful like this."

"Hah..." 

Ciel's breaths came closer and closer together.

"Are you going to cum?"

"Mhm!"

He jerked him faster. The length was hot in his hand. 

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Ciel threw his head back as he climaxed. He shivered through the orgasm. His white cum dirtied his dress. Sebastian took his face, with his clean hand and placed a chaste kiss on his sweaty forehead. 

"Let me clean myself up," Ciel said, reaching for the tissues.

"No, let me do that. Stay here."

"Okay."

Sebastian came back with a wet washcloth. He had already cleaned his own hand. He gently wiped Ciel's spent prick. He tugged on Ciel's dress. Ciel lifted his arms. He pulled it over his head. Ciel pulled his black lace-trimmed panties back up himself.

Ciel thanked him and then kissed him sweetly. Shirtless, he walked to his wardrobe and picked something out. He buttoned up a too large flannel and walked back to his lover. He crawled into bed with him. They both laid down and embraced each other. Ciel changed the input of the television, the chatter and glow from the news filled the room. He grabbed his carton and lighter from the bedside table, lighting a smoke. He blew the smoke away from Sebastian. 

"It's still raining," Ciel spoke.

"I guess I'll have to stay over."

Ciel laughed in agreement. He inhaled his cigarette again. Sebastian got out of bed and Ciel craved the lost contact until he saw what the phlebotomist was doing. Sebastian picked up all the take-out boxes and went to put them in Ciel's fridge. 

"You don't have to do that."

"You know, people don't usually complain when I do things for them. They usually say 'thank you'."

"Thank you," Ciel mouthed.  

Sebastian beamed and got back into bed with him. His head rested under Sebastian's chin and they wrapped their arms around each other. He lay on top of him. Their legs were a tangled yet comfortable mess. Ciel had his eyes closed but Sebastian watched the TV over Ciel's head. 

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I like you. And I like helping people who deserve it."

Ciel was not used to people besides Alois going out of their way for him. It confused him. 

"Can we put on another movie?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah of course. What movie?"

"The Little Mermaid. It's one of my favorites."

Sebastian put on the movie until Ciel fell asleep. Sebastian succumbed to sleep soon after, to the sound of a distant car alarm and steady rain hitting the glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what Ciel's dress or Sebastian's tattoo looked like, I have it on a post on my tumblr, fallenseraphciel. I post chapter aesthetic boards there every time I update. You'll know sooner when I'm going to update if you follow me there.


	5. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ciel Pansyhive for helping me beta this! 
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

Sebastian's eyes snapped open. Sunlight whispered through the heavy drapes. Sebastian sat up in the queen sized bed. He realized what day it was and searched the room for a clock. His eyes found an ivory analog clock. When he agreed to stay over, he had forgotten that he worked. He would be late.  In a heap by the bed were his jeans and boots. He picked up Ciel's phone and started dialing. He dragged his finger through each time and waited for it to rotate back. He wondered why Ciel had a rotary phone. It looked like it came with the apartment. He probably didn't have an answering machine set up to this either. And he was supposed to be the dinosaur? It started ringing.

Ciel woke up to the sound of Sebastian talking. 

"-gonna be late. Okay, bye "

Ciel stretched his arm out to run his hand under Sebastian's shirt. He rubbed the soft skin there.

Sebastian peeked around his shoulder.

"Good morning."

"Morning..." Ciel barely managed in a tired voice.

"I have to go home and then go to work. I would stay longer but I need to change."

Sebastian leaned down, his long hair slipping past his shoulders. He kissed Ciel hard. 

"What if I get hard again?"

Ciel was clearly still half-asleep.

"I think you can figure that out on your own." 

He stood to pull up his jeans and it gave Ciel an opportunity to check out his ass. Sebastian then went for his boots and tied them up. He scrawled his number out on a pad of paper.

"In case _you_ want to call me."

He checked that he had his keys on him. 

"Goodbye, minx."

"Bye." 

Ciel wanted to tell him how he started classes soon, but went back to sleep. 

* * *

 

Sebastian's shift was hectic as usual. Another order for blood work from the doctor and a presumably nervous patient. The lights in the clinic almost seemed blinding, reflecting off the white walls. Sebastian carried his kit into the room. He looked different in scrubs with his hair in no-fuss ponytail.

"Hello," 

He always tried to stay as serene as possible. Phlebotomists, or maybe the work they did, scared patients the most. The girl had straight blonde hair and looked high school age.

"The doctor wants some blood work done and then I'll be out of your hair."

He smiled and pulled up a seat next to the bed. She was clearly anxious. He checked her bracelet to make sure that it matched the order. Her name was Elizabeth. He felt around for a vein until he found a viable one. 

"You can look away if you want."

"Okay," she finally spoke.

She peeked at him with green eyes. 

"It'll just be a small prick and the rest is easy." 

He cleaned the area with an alcohol wipe. 

"Breathing in can help. So, breathe in when I tell you."

He aimed the needle. 

"Okay, breathe in now."

He pricked the vein as she inhaled. The first vial filled up quickly and then he switched it out for the second. Once that was done, he wiped the area and bandaged her up.

"All done. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you."

She blushed. 

* * *

The following Wednesday night, it was pouring rain. Drops barraged the breaks in the concrete like bullets. Ciel's tank top and shorts were soaked through. He pushed the cold metal buttons down with slippery fingers.

Sebastian's phone rang. He answered it.

"Sebastian," his voice shook.

"Are you okay?"

"No.." 

He could hear the young man choking on his sobs and sniffling. 

"Can you pick me up? I got jumped. I had to borrow change to call you. I don't feel safe going home alone."

Ciel told him the street number and the name of the laundromat he was at.

"Yes, of course. Stay inside the laundromat. I'll be there soon."

Sebastian took his car. He arrived at the laundromat, the fluorescent sign only half lit. He saw a small person shivering, their hands wrapped around their knees and knew it was Ciel. 

"Hey."

Ciel nearly jumped out of his skin before he recognized Sebastian. He looked up, his makeup had run down his cheeks. The clean smell of detergent and whir of the machines seemed too calm. 

"You must be freezing."

Sebastian took off his leather coat, offering it to him.  He accepted it and wrapped it around himself. 

"Thank you."

"I brought an umbrella this time," he smiled. 

He slowly got out of the seat and followed Sebastian out. The car was not what Ciel was expecting. Parked at the curb was a pale blue '76 Chevette. The vehicle was a small, boxy and unattractive. Sebastian opened the door for him. When he started the car, it took a few times for the engine to turn over. The ride was bumpy and shaky but in the state he was in Ciel didn't complain.

He lit a cigarette, his fingers trembling. Smoke filled the cabin. Ciel tapped the ashes out the window. He finished it quicker than normal. 

Sebastian insisted they go to the police and file a report. Ciel described his bag and the contents of it. The entire time he typed the report the cop keep giving him strange glances. Sebastian had half the mind to ask why he staring. Ciel was still shaking.

He called his bank from the police station to freeze his credit card. They left, walking close under the black umbrella. Sebastian offered his hand and Ciel took it. 

The sounds of wheels against the wet road and drivers honking could be heard. 

"You don't have classes yet, right?"

"No, not until after labor day."

His teeth chattered.

"Stay at my place tonight."

Ciel agreed.  

"I know this thing is pretty ugly. I've been meaning to get a paint job but I don't know if it's even worth it."

Pretty ugly? The thing was hideous and barely got from point A to point B. He didn't even drive it to work. He wanted to avoid showing anyone, especially Ciel, his car. But he _had_ to drive it tonight.

They arrived at the restaurant and parked in the back. Normally, if it was open, Sebastian would go through the restaurant but Ciel was shaken. So, they entered through the outside. Sebastian turned his key and unlocked his apartment. He flicked on the light. 

Ciel hadn't seen the apartment in light. An acoustic guitar, a coffin shaped bookshelf, a Victorian chair, and framed macabre art were some notable features. The white walls contrasted the dark contents of the room. The furnishings made the room gothic but still classy and inviting. Sebastian brought him a fluffy towel.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Absolutely."

He handed it over to Ciel. He called his parents. 

Ciel explained what happened and how he'll need another master key made and more money. Sebastian saw him jerk the phone away from his ear. He heard yelling from the other side and "stupid". Walking further away, he apologized to them. Soon after, he hung up. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah they're just upset about what happened to me."

Sebastian embraced him. Ciel didn't push away but didn't contribute his arms to the hug. He perched his chin on the top of his head. The long tresses blinded Ciel like curtains. 

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

No shaming him on what he should've done, only sympathy and concern. A strange feeling tangled in Ciel's stomach. 

Sebastian pulled away. 

"Can you run my clothes in the dryer?"

"Of course."

Ciel went to the bathroom with the towel and came out in only that. A soaking pile of clothes were handed over.

"I can lend you a shirt."

"I'm fine like this." 

Sebastian felt warmth spread through his cheeks and ears. He had seen the young man naked but still wasn't used to his body. 

Ciel placed a wet passionate kiss on him. He brushed his chin with his fingers. The goth could taste the nicotine on his lips. 

Then, he went to the window to smoke again. This time was more calm though, like he was mulling something over as he smoked. The embers fell to the ground below.

He inhaled a large puff and then exhaled it before speaking, "I'm sorry you had to help me. None of my friends are here for the semester yet."

"You don't have to be sorry," he stated from the across the room. 

"The planter..."

The thought died on his tongue.

"Hmm?"

"In the planter, outside my apartment, that's where I keep a spare key. You're welcome to use it."

Sebastian smiled. 

"Thank you."

Sebastian rummaged through a drawer before pulling something out. He walked over to the boy and handed him a small steel knife.

"Have this, for when I'm not there."

"Thank you."

Ciel felt his anxiety crumble away like wet sand escaping fingers.  


	6. Limelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual interactions between two drunk people. I know this can fall into the realm of dubcon. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> On another note, I went back to Chapter 4 and added a song. (just for you smudge bb)
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack: Be My Lover by La Bouche
> 
> Thank you CielPansyhive for beta-reading once again!

The following Friday night, they went clubbing in Chelsea. Ciel left his house guest behind. Their hands were stamped as they entered. The notorious club, formerly a Gothic church, was called Limelight. It was larger than Aspect. It had a second floor that overlooked everything. Limelight was a place where no one knew their names or faces. Sebastian and Ciel were just two dots in a sea of people. Bodies on the dance floor were pressed dangerously close. Ciel wanted to be pressed up that close to his goth. The intense strobe lights made everything slow motion, like you were drugged if you stayed still too long. Some of the dancers were on drugs.

The slim man was easy on the eyes in a faded Union Jack tank top, black shorts, kohl-lined eyes and converse. His attire blurred the gender lines but not as much as usual.

Sebastian towered over him in mean-looking boots with hardware down the sides. A fishnet top exposed his nipple piercings and bicep tattoo. Latex pants clung tight against his legs. He clipped a false streak of red into his hair and had fangs on too. He also wore an ornate silver cross around his neck.

Ciel noticed that his stomach was thin with ribs jutting out but that his arms had some muscle. He was willowy but not as model-thin as Ciel.

Ciel began dragging him onto the dance floor. Sebastian felt the bass thump in his chest. Music reverberated off the high ceilings.

Once on the dance floor, they were chest to chest trying to avoid the other dancers. Well, chest to stomach really. They both rolled their shoulders and shook their hips, slowly getting into the dancing. Soon they were both fist pumping to the song. There was only so much they could do in the crapped quarters. Sebastian placed his hands on the minx's hips as he he swayed them. In return, Ciel wrapped his arms up around his neck. It became a pseudo slow dance, faster and full of energy. He pulled the shorter man closer and kissed his neck. Ciel sighed as he ravaged his neck.

The EDM song ended and Ciel asked for a drink. Sebastian gave in.

"What would you like?"

"I'm guessing they don't have much champagne to pick from."

Sebastian shook his head.

"Get me a pint of Guinness, then."

Ciel handed him money. He approached the bar, putting his hands on the counter to let the bartender know he was ready to order. He ordered Ciel's beer and an old fashioned for himself. Sebastian walked back, trying not to spill the drinks on the way.

"Thank you."

Ciel sipped.

"That's a very tall glass for a very short someone. I could've gotten you a mimosa if you wanted champagne, you know?"

"Well, I like this too."

Sebastian drank his liquor with a smirk in reply.

After a third old fashioned and halfway through the pint of beer, they were both drunk. Ciel continued nursing the beer.

"This is good shit. I don't wanna waste it," he slurred.

"Fine. But after you finish that you are dancing with me!"

"I wiiill," he whined, gulping more beer.

* * *

 

On their way back to the dance floor, the room seemed to shift around Ciel. The warm touch of Sebastian's hand in his felt so good.

Sebastian hoisted him up on his hips. Ciel wrapped his legs around him. His goth bounced and jostled him to the music. He let out an exhilarated scream. Choppy hair shook around to the whip of his head. He kept his legs wrapped firmly around him. Their faces were flush with color. Sebastian felt his cock stir, trapped in his latex pants. Ciel yanked his face closer with his palms and gave him a dirty kiss. Their tongues met and swirled. The spark was ignited inside of him too.

At the end of the song, he put him down. He intertwined their fingers and led Ciel away from the dance floor. He dragged him into the dingy bathroom. It smelled of spilled beer, smoke and ammonia. Graffiti covered the walls. 

They kissed wild and violent like a pride of lions tearing apart prey. Sebastian devoured him. Ciel backed him into the largest stall, locking the door behind them. The music from the club was now a muffled thrum. Sebastian pushed him against the wall. Ciel’s hands slapped against the concrete wall. Sebastian wasn't usually the pushy one. He craned down to meet his neck. He nipped the flesh at first. Nips turned into licks. He pressed his body up against his short lover.

"I want to you to suck my fucking blood!" Ciel cried, inebriated.

A low laugh sounded in his ear. Sebastian bit down hard where his neck met his shoulder. Ciel gasped in pleasure. He sucked hard. Blood vessels were drawn to the ivory surface. He moved his mouth and left a second hickey.

Ciel felt strands of ebony hair tickle the back of his neck. Sebastian rut against ass. Hot breath warmed his neck.

He pulled his body away. He hooked a finger on Ciel's shorts. It ran it along the waistband, teasing him. He turned the petite thing around. Ciel's pupils were blown and filled up most of his blue iris. The goth lifted him up, holding him by his ass.

Ciel's thin legs wrapped around the now loaded gun that was Sebastian. He joined his arms behind his neck.

Sebastian pushed his body hard against Ciel. He didn't want space between them. Their ravenous lips met again. He pressed their arousals together. The younger man let out a frustrated whine.

He pulled away.

"Tell me what you want," Sebastian asked in a rough voice.

Ciel cupped his hand around his ear and whispered his desires. When he drew back, Sebastian was blushing.

Sebastian's heart pounded in his chest. He put Ciel down and they both hastily unbuttoned their bottoms. He pulled down Ciel's shorts to reveal a red lace thong. Ciel's hard cock peeked through the top. His own cock twitched at the sight. He dragged the panties down with harsh nails. The shorts and thong hung above his knees. If they touched the floor, he'd have refused to put them back on. Sebastian's length protruded from his open fly.

"Fuck," Ciel whispered, even though it had been down his throat.

Ciel grasped it and stroked. The foreskin slid up with each stroke.

"Oh..." Sebastian breathed.

He reached for Ciel's prick. He held it around the head. His thumb rubbed circles around the slit. Ciel leaked precum.

"Give me what I really want." 

They released each other's cocks. Sebastian picked him up again and placed him on the toilet tank.

The porcelain felt freezing against his ass. He pulled Sebastian in by his shoulders for a rough kiss. His delicate fingers tangled in black hair and then formed a fist.

Sebastian leaned into it.

When he pulled away, he looked into his broken blue glass eyes. Ciel's small lips trembled with pants. He ran his digits under the Union Jack and teased his nipples. Ciel sighed. He kissed his neck again.

"Just do it already!" he barked.

He pulled Ciel's shorts and panties to his ankles. Then he acquiesced to his order. Slowly, he pushed his bare cock against Ciel's. Ciel exhaled. He wrapped his hand around them both. Sebastian stroked them together. Ciel pushed into his length. Sebastian took his hand away. Ciel keened the loss until he saw Sebastian spit into his palm. He returned his hand and Ciel shivered.

Ciel grabbed his head to crash their mouths together. Their lengths together made a pleasurable wet sound. He moaned into the kiss and Sebastian moaned back.

Sebastian inhaled sharply just as the door opened. Music flooded the room for a moment until the door shut. Sebastian put a finger to his lips. Ciel gave an imp smile back. They heard the stranger start pissing in the urinal. Sebastian kept a tight grip around their cocks but did not move his hand.

He kissed the goth quietly. The sink turned on. He leaned in close to Sebastian's ear.

"Do you like the thrill of almost being caught?"

Excited blood pumped in his ears.

A blush spread across Sebastian's cheeks.

"Clearly not as much you."

Music invaded the room again until the door shut.

Sebastian cursed. Ciel giggled.

He began pumping them again. Sebastian groaned loud. His cock twitched.

Ciel panted short and choppy. He dug his nails into his back. He shook with each stroke, feeling Sebastian's foreskin slid up against his length.

Sebastian gulped. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

Ciel leaned his hands backwards, supporting himself. He cried out, again and again.

"Ciel!" he warned.

He bit back his moans. His lower lip hurt from the hard biting. Ciel's knees and thighs trembled.

The silky heat of Ciel felt good against his cock. He kissed him roughly. They were both leaking precum.

"Close," Ciel managed.

Sebastian pumped faster. Ciel moaned even through his bite.

"Please cum for me, minx." he begged.

Ciel shuddered twice. He arched his back and cried out as he climaxed. Electricity shot through him. His cum shot up and some trailed down Sebastian's length. He quivered as Sebastian kept stroking them both.

"Ciel..."

His eyes met cobalt ones that were heavy with satisfaction and alcohol. Ciel's cum lubricated his length. 

Ciel was overwhelmed as heat spread through him. His cock throbbed against Sebastian. He was flushed all over.

It took another whimper from Ciel until Sebastian finished. He dissolved into pleasure. The cum mixed on their cocks and Ciel's stomach. He kissed Ciel sloppily.

He met their foreheads.

"So beautiful..."

They stayed in a drunken haze until the pleasure faded. Sebastian cleaned them both with toilet paper. His hands shook. When Ciel's legs no longer quivered he got off the top of toilet and pulled up everything. Sebastian zipped up his latex pants.

"You're hot," Ciel stated simply. They opened the stall and Sebastian washed his hands.

"I'm cutting you off. No more alcohol tonight."

He pouted but didn't protest. They entered the cacophony again. After more dancing Ciel started slumping over. Sebastian carried the tired man outside bridal style.

Police sirens wailed in the distance. Ciel started and finished a cigarette as they waited for a cab. Sebastian eventually hailed them one.

They both got in. He had to help a wasted Ciel in first.

"Take this one home.”

Even in his intoxicated state, he made sure Ciel got inside his apartment safely. He took the same cab home. It was the most expensive cab ride he’d ever paid for.

* * *

 

The next day, Sebastian let himself into Ciel’s apartment, hoping he could surprise him. It was midday but knowing Ciel, he’d be sleeping off his hangover. He walked into the bedroom and found not one person but two.

Ciel was tangled up with a stranger. They were facing each other. Her long, tanned limbs were draped across and intertwined with Ciel’s. She had light blonde hair. Her breasts in a hot pink C cup were pressed up near his neck and chin. She was significantly taller than him. Nails grazed Ciel’s back. Blonde lashes lead to a straight nose. Ciel breathed peacefully in his sleep and clung onto her with an intimate familiarity.

Sebastian couldn’t look anymore. All the trust they built up came crashing down. He thought Ciel was gay. Although, he never expressed that exactly. He thought they were exclusive but that was also unclear. Pain tightened in his chest and he left the apartment in silence. He clenched his fists the entire way home. Maybe all Ciel wanted was sex and attention. The thought didn’t stem Sebastian’s wound and all he could see was green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Limelight was a very real club that was open in the 90s. I've done some research but I did take creative liberties. If you want to learn about the history here's a great comprehensive article, https://ny.curbed.com/2016/11/30/13769350/limelight-building-chelsea-nyc-history
> 
> Also yes, Sebastian is uncircumcised but Ciel is circumcised.


	7. Floridian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CielPansyhive for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack: Boys Don't Cry by The Cure  
> (but by all means listen to the other songs mentioned)

That Saturday, on one of his days off, Sebastian bought whiskey to get wasted. He entered through the restaurant on his way back from the liquor store.

"Sebaschan!" Lau called.

"Can't talk now. I'm busy," he replied in Mandarin. 

He stormed upstairs, entering through the inside door. He put a cassette of The Cure on. He started drinking from a glass but ended up drinking straight from the bottle. He sobbed to the love songs. Then he picked up the phone and dialed. 

"This is Ciel," A younger Ciel said. Someone giggled in the back of the recording. "I'm not at the phone right now. Leave me a message."

"Ciel. You're really hot, y'know?... And lovely like a Regency lady. But I still think what you did was s'really fucked up. You better apologize to me."

He cried a little into the phone.

"I don't know what I did to deserve that. So thanks."

He hung up. He wouldn't remember leaving it anyways. 

* * *

 

_Earlier that day_

Alois got into the driver's seat of the silver convertible. Her hair was in a perky ponytail. She had a on baby pink spaghetti strap camisole. Her hot pink bra straps and some of the cup were exposed. A Playboy bunny necklace hung around her neck and beside her sat her brown Louis Vuitton purse. Sunglasses covered her icy blue eyes. The Floridian also wore cut-off shorts and flip-flops. 

"You really had to rent a car?"

"I don't do public transport. That's gross."

Alois turned the key in the ignition and put a rap CD in. Her tanned arms with manicured hands grabbed the wheel. She checked and adjusted her mirrors before pulling out. 

"We aren't going drinking this early, right?"

"No, I need some TLC. We're going shopping."

Alois honked as someone tried to cut her off. 

"Fucking asshole!"

She honked hard again before flipping him off and pulling forward.

"Still not used to New York, princess?"

"Everyone here is a fucking moron, Ciel!"

"This is why I don't drive. Can I change the music, please?"

"Sure."

Ciel took the CD out and flipped through the radio. He stopped on a Nirvana song. He sunk into his seat, satisfied.

"It's a shame what happened to him," Alois spoke again.

"I still miss him."

Ciel looked out at the street. Kurt's voice reverberated in his chest and he closed his eyes. He had cried for weeks when he find out that he had died. 

Alois parked in a parking garage. They got out and went shopping. Ciel bought clothes for school and Alois bought some colder weather clothing for when she visited again. 

He didn't like designer brands at all. They reminded him of his parents. He thrived in the jungles of thrift stores. But for his best friend he tolerated the upscale. They went into a few mainstream shops before leaving. Both Alois' shopping bags and his own made his arms hurt and his feet were sore.  

* * *

 

Ciel was showering before they went out. Alois saw the blinking light on the answering machine in the kitchen. She pressed played.

 _You have one new message, Saturday, 4:05_ _PM_ : "Ciel. You're really hot, y'know?" he paused. "And lovely like a Regency lady. But I still think what you did was s'really fucked up. You better apologize to me. I don't know what I did to deserve that. So thanks."

_End of message. Delete message?_

This crying man clearly sounded drunk. Alois erased the message

_You have no new messages._

Both Ciel and this mystery man would probably be better without the voice message existing. She wondered if maybe Ciel had stood him up.

They both got ready. The looks were more extreme than their daytime attire had been. Alois had on a white fuzzy white top and latex skirt, open toe platform heels and a black mini Louis Vuitton bag. Her hair was up in a spiky twist. She also had on dusty rose lip gloss. Ciel wore a silvery velvet dress with butterfly appliques and chunky combat boots. 

He was standing by the vanity when she spanked his ass.

"You look hot."

Ciel chuckled. 

"Let's get plastered."

When they got to the bar, they ordered drinks. 

"Mimosa, please!" Ciel asked, chipper. 

"Blue Hawaiian for me."

Alois took out her credit card. The mixologist swiped it and started making the drinks. 

"I told you it's all about attitude." 

"Well they could've carded you and you'd be fine," Ciel seethed.

"You'll be old enough soon." 

Alois pinched his cheeks.

"Don't do that!"

He swatted her away. The mixologist put their drinks on the counter.

"Enjoy, ladies."

"Thank you," they said in unison. 

They walked away. 

"I told you he'd think I was a chick," Ciel laughed, jabbing his elbow into the blonde. 

The friends sat at one of the round tables with cushioned seating. She sipped her drink.

 It was an upscale bar with mostly modern decor. 

They finished drink after drink before stumbling to the karaoke area. They did a drunken duo rendition of "...Baby One More Time". Ciel's voice sounded sweet while Alois squawked the lyrics like a seagull.

They wandered back to the table and held hands across it. 

* * *

 

On Monday, Ciel saw Alois off at the airport.

She squeezed him tight.

"I'm gonna miss you," she began.

"I'll miss you too. Will you come for my birthday?"

"I'll try."

"Bye."

She pecked his cheek.

"Bye."

He waved at her as she rolled her pink suitcase away. 

When Sebastian went to Aspect alone, he found his chair completely reupholstered. Instead of the shiny maroon, it was now a matte black. He smiled a little before remembering what happened with Ciel.

* * *

 

At the end of his school week, Ciel called Sebastian. 

Sebastian spoke first, "Hello."

"Hi!"

"Ciel..."

"I had school all week and a house guest before that."

A house guest? That's what he was calling his booty call.

"Do you wanna get coffee this weekend?"

"Yes, let's. But I'd like to talk in private first."

"We can 'talk' at my apartment before coffee."

"I actually mean talk."

"I don't know what you can't say over coffee but sure. Is Sunday good?"

"Yes Sunday's good. See you."

"By-"

Sebastian hung up before he had finished saying goodbye. Sebastian was acting strange. Maybe he was stressed from work. 

The early September heat had let up to cool breezes on Sunday. Sebastian showed up at Ciel's house in casual black attire. He pushed the doorbell. It was a moment before he heard the clatter of shoes running down the staircase. Ciel opened the door with a smile. Ciel wore a horizontally striped t-shirt, distressed denim shorts and black Vans with fishnet socks. A tattoo choker wrapped around his neck. The grunge influence on his style was heavier today.

"Hi," he said, glowing.

Sebastian greeted him politely. They went upstairs and into Ciel's loft. He tried intertwining their fingers but Sebastian's stayed flexed. He pulled away, nervous.

Ciel sat down on a creme armchair. Sebastian stood. 

"I'm not a mind reader. What's wrong?"

"This is hard to ask. But it's something I have to."

His tone was unseasonably cold. 

"Okay."

"Are you seeing anyone else?"

"No, just you."

"Please don't lie to my face. I'm not mad... just upset. We never really set up boundaries with each other."

"I understand that. But I'm telling you that you're the only person I'm sleeping with."

"Are you seeing anyone romantically?"

"No."

Sebastian exhaled in frustration and clenched his fists. He paced in a circle before turning back to Ciel.

"Just tell me the truth! I deserve that much!"

"I am!"

"No, you're not!" Sebastian yelled.

Ciel stood with a start.

"Yes I am, _god dammit!_ "

Tears welled up in his eyes. 

"No!"

"You have no proof that I'm seeing someone else! Why are you so mad? You're not my boyfriend!"

An arrow shot through Sebastian's chest at the words. He stopped yelling.

"I do," he continued with an even tone. "I came to see you last Saturday and I saw you with a blonde woman."

Ciel started laughing. 

"What's so funny?"

His laughs turned into hysterics and he clutched his stomach. 

"You mean to say that I'm sleeping with Alois?"

He burst into giggles again. Sebastian stood, dumbfounded.

"Alois is my best friend."

"She was in her bra!"

"I'm gay, Sebastian! I'm close with her but not like that."

Ciel walked across the room a picked up a picture frame. 

"Besides, she has a boyfriend, see?"

He handed it to him. The picture was of Alois and a handsome black man. His arm was around her and they were smiling on a beach somewhere.

"Oh."

"Are we okay?" 

He caressed Sebastian's face with his fingers.

"Yeah." he lied.

Jealousy died in his chest but new poison feelings replaced them. Ciel's words replayed in his head.

_Why are you so mad? You're not my boyfriend!_

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and accused like that."

"It's okay. Let's go get coffee."

"Alright."

This time when he offered his hand, he accepted. They didn't have to walk far to reach the cafe. Like most things in Chelsea it was expensive and upscale. Sebastian felt stupid for dressing so casual.

"You should've told me to dress up a little."

"Shut up! You're so sexy!" 

He stood on his tip-toes and touched his lips with his own. 

They went in. Ciel ordered a caramel cappuccino with whipped cream and Sebastian ordered an espresso. They sat outside and Ciel lit a cigarette. A waitress brought the coffees out to their table.

Ciel drank. Coffee and a cigarette was a favorite combination of his. He sighed.

Sebastian sipped his strong drink slowly.  

"Do you like your job?"

"Yeah, I like helping people. But I wish I could use my degree more, you know?"

"Yeah," Ciel said with a sip. "I sometimes worry that I won't get a job as an editor."

"Don't worry. There's a lot you can do with an English degree, journalism, freelance editing, or even your own writing. It's all about networking."

"I know how to network."

He'd been networking since puberty. 

"Good."

Living in a upper crust family will really change you. Ciel ran a digit along the rim of the mug. 

"Has Alois been your friend for long?"

"Oh yeah, we went to school together... Middle and high school. She's practically family."

"You never mentioned her before."

"I guess not," Ciel said, retreating into his drink. He took a long drag before speaking again. "She goes to school in Florida so I don't see her much."

Sebastian  was glad the conversation had stayed light. He was still shaken from the argument and what Ciel said. He continued with the small talk. They talked about Ciel's first week of the semester and his classes. Then, Sebastian brought up Limelight. 

"Did you enjoy the last time we went out?"

"Totally!"

"I mean, were you okay with it? We were both really drunk..."

"Well I came didn't I?"

Sebastian cheeks flushed. Ciel's fingers slid across the table to touch his hand. His digits danced sensually on pale skin.

"You're blushing."

Sebastian turned so that the curtain of his hair covered his face. Ciel finished his sweet coffee while Sebastian was halfway through his. He finished his cigarette, stubbing it into the arm of his metal chair and dropping it on the ground. Sebastian turned back. His cup was empty.

"Come back to my place," Ciel purred.

He could make the tenseness all better if he just got Sebastian alone again. 

"No, thank you. But I will walk you home."

Now the arrow shot Ciel. They walked home without holding hands. 

"C'mon, are you sure?" he pleaded at his door. 

"Yes." 

He gave him a sweet kiss. Sebastian could taste the caramel and nicotine still on his lips. 

"Goodbye Ciel."

Then he wrapped his arms around the short thing. Ciel linked his arms above him and behind Sebastian's shoulders.

"Bye."

They hugged for a few minutes. Ciel released him and went inside. 

 


	8. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are mentions of homophobic and transphobic slurs in this chapter. You have been warned. 
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack: Torn by Natalie Imbruglia
> 
> Thank you to CielPansyhive for beta-reading!

It was the beginning of October now, two months since they first met. He hadn't seen the goth since their date.

Ciel had just gotten out of class when he heard two girls whispering about him. It really wasn't whispering when all they did to hide it was cover their mouths with their hands. 

"Who's that queer?"

"His name is some French shit. Seal? I heard he sucked someone off in the men's room."

They had to be talking about on campus. No one had caught him and Sebastian. He wanted to know who started the rumor.

"A professor or a student?"

"I don't know. But he gets good grades so I wouldn't be surprised if the teacher's pet was doing 'extra credit'."

The other laughed. 

"Have you noticed he sometimes dresses like a girl?" she continued. 

"Fucking fag. He's probably a transvestite too."

Ciel pushed past one of them hard. He turned and got close to the main bully's face. 

"My name's Ciel. And I know a fucking  **bitch** when I see one."

He wanted so badly to spit in her face but instead walked away. It wasn't worth it to be charged with assault. He seemed to shut them up anyways.

He thought the bullying would've stopped after high school, it only got worse, probably due to him dressing more freely. He didn't go full on femme at school, usually. It was enough to catch people's attention- mostly bad attention. 

He gripped his backpack straps and walked away faster. He passed a blood drive van that was on campus. 

"Ciel!"

He turned in shock to see Sebastian.

He wore ruby red scrubs and his hair in a braid. With a blue gloved hand, he waved. Ciel approached and Sebastian got out of the van.

"Hey," Sebastian started.

"Hi."

"It's crazy that I'm running into you."

Sebastian smiled and he was fangless. He turned, asking his co-worker if he could step away for a bit. On a yes, Sebastian strolled further away with Ciel. 

"How was class?"

"It was good."

He could tell something was off with Ciel.

"Are you okay?"

When Sebastian placed a hand on his arm, Ciel snapped.

"Don't touch me!"

He jerked his body away from the phlebotomist. 

Brown eyes widened. His hand stayed suspended for a moment before he lowered it. 

"I'm sorry." 

The minx usually yearned for his touch.

Ciel exhaled, looking to the pavement. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Especially not here."

"I am here for you, Ciel."

"I know." Then, he changed the subject. "Are you getting paid for this?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Even if this wasn't through work, I would volunteer. "

"How selfless! Damn, it's surreal seeing you in your scrubs."

"Can I come over later?" Sebastian said, out of nowhere.

"Uh, sure?"

They exchanged what time they'd be done with their respective engagements. 

"I'll swing by then!"

"It might not be very fun. I have homework."

"I'll bring something to read."

He noticed that Sebastian's smile reached his cheeks and caused dimples. 

"See you later. I can't donate. I'm too skinny."

"We wouldn't want you to faint. See you."

He leaned down and slowly, to make sure he was comfortable with it, pecked his cheek.

A small smile grew on Ciel's face. 

* * *

 

Ciel answered the door in the same clothes he wore earlier- a college hoodie, women's athletic shorts and converse. Sebastian had changed into a comfortable all black outfit, his hair still held back by a braid. 

He let Sebastian in and once upstairs resumed his spot on the bed. By his slim legs were textbooks, notebooks and a handout. He sat with his legs crossed like a child. He got right back to work. 

Sebastian sat on the couch and pulled out an Anne Rice book. The barely audible radio was a soft purr. Sebastian could make out the lyrics from his proximity. The fan added to the white noise. 

Half an hour later, Ciel closed one textbook and opened another. His studious gaze focused on the pages. His brows pulled into a determined expression. He probably didn't know he made cute faces like that when we was working. The pencil's eraser met his naked lips and he chewed on it. Sebastian was looking up from his book at him. 

He flipped a page and noticed Sebastian's gaze. He returned it. 

"Are you bored?"

"Oh no. I'm good. I was making sure that you're working hard."

Ciel rolled his eyes before returning them to the book. 

Sebastian got up from his seat, walking to the kitchen. He was looking for a cup when he saw the sink, piled with dishes. He moved them all to one side and filled the other with soapy water. Ciel didn't think anything of it until he heard scrubbing. His book snapped shut.

"What are you doing?"

"Your dishes."

He got up from the bed and walked into view.

"You don't have to do that."

"Just say thank you. I'm already doing it."

Sebastian smiled as he talked, Ciel could hear it in his voice.

"Thanks."

Ciel gulped. 

"You're welcome."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need help."

Sebastian turned to face him.

"We all need help, sometimes."

Ciel turned his head and looked out the window.

"Besides, I like cleaning."

He walked away, back to his studying. 

When he finished the dishes, he left them out to be put away. He approached the student. 

"Are you at a good stopping point?"

"Yeah."

Ciel lifted his chin from the work. Sebastian climbed into bed. He caressed one side of his jaw with his hand. He pressed his lips against his so softly that Ciel wanted to die. When they pulled away, Ciel's startled eyes were like dying stars, imploding. The moment was ephemeral.  

He combated the gentleness by kissing Sebastian hard. Sebastian exhaled through his nose, surprised. Wet lips parted with a smack. 

"Dirty boy. Are you trying to tempt me?"

"Maybe."

Lips met again. 

"Mmm..." Ciel moaned.

Lips peeled away. 

Textbooks were shoved into a bag and thrown off the side. They kissed again. Sebastian was above him on the bed. The dance began. Lips, tongues, teeth and necks were all part of the choreography. Sebastian smacked his lips away.

"Tell me what you want, minx."

His breath hot against Ciel's ear.

"Suck me off." 

His fingers wrapped around his svelte waist. Long, wet kisses were drawn out along his neck. Flames flickered behind brown irises. Ciel shivered. He kissed down to his clavicle and then stopped.

He moved lower. With warms fingers he pulled down Ciel's shorts. Sebastian kissed and licked the inside of thin thighs, slowly. He kissed Ciel's cock through the panties. Ciel exhaled hard at this. He licked and sucked through the material. 

"Fuck."

He breathed on the wet spot.

This time Ciel didn't rush him. Sebastian's hands rubbed up and down the outside of his thighs. 

"Order me."

"Suck it."

A smile painted his face before he dragged the panties down. He placed small licks on the tip. The goth took just the head into his mouth, sucking it. He then swirled his tongue around the head. 

Ciel's hands shook. Long hair tickled the skin of his hips. 

"More."

He took more of it. The cock pushed up against the roof of his mouth as he attacked the underside with his tongue.

He moaned loud and his hands found the goth's locks. 

Sebastian continued licking it ravenously. 

"Yeah!"

Sebastian chuckled on him, sending a shiver of pleasure up through him.

After more licking, he pulled himself off.

"Did you like that?"

"Did you listen? I didn't tell you to stop sucking."

Sebastian's cheeks ignited and he took the cock again. This time he sucked it close with his lips. Ciel cursed again and bit down. Sebastian sucked with fervor. Then, he took the whole thing in his mouth. 

Ciel let out a deep moan as he was buried in his mouth. 

Sebastian popped off only to start sucking again. He worshiped the cock with his lips. Ciel pulled his dark hair hard. The pain made Sebastian's arousal twitch. He gagged a little on the member. He sucked slower, savoring it. Time seemed to move slower.

Ciel's skin was on fire. Digits ran through long ebony hair. Ciel's breathes came closer and closer together.

His body quivered as he dissolved into pleasure. 

Sebastian swallowed. He licked up the sticky remnants. 

"Wow," Ciel said, breathless. 

* * *

 

After Ciel showered, they ordered takeout together. 

He stood on his small balcony with a bent leg through the slats. He nursed a cigarette and the embers died on the street below. 

Through lo-mein bites Sebastian talked, "What happened earlier?"

"I still don't want to talk about it, Sebastian."

_Do you want to talk about anything? Do you want a relationship with me?_

"Okay."

He could not say 'I understand' if he didn't. 

When Sebastian left, he walked out to the kitchen. He had left the dishes out for him to put away himself.

He understood Ciel, in a way.


	9. Dinner With a Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Soundtrack: Keep Me High by Adaline  
> (Please listen to this. It seriously fits so well and is a great song! I normally don't ask this of the chapter songs so)
> 
> These chapters are seriously get longer each time.
> 
> Thank you to CielPansyhive for being my beta!

Ciel had always liked long-haired men.

_In the summer humidity, his boyfriend had leaned over him. Ciel had laid flat on the grass with his head in Edgar’s folded lap. Sweaty strands of his hair stuck to his face. It was their second summer at the camp for privileged teens. Their bows laid beside them as they sat just past the archery range. Blades of grass left imprints on his skin where his shorts and t-shirt didn’t cover. A smile and a blond ponytail hovered above him._

_Edgar leaned down to kiss him and it was sweet despite being upside down. The blond tasted like the Japanese strawberry soda he drank. Ciel’s fingers lingered on his face, his arm outstretched. They broke apart. Weeks in the sun gave the Phantomhive faint freckles on his pale nose._

_"What's going to happen when we go home?" Ciel asked._

_"Well," he tapped his boyfriend's nose and continued, "I will write you and call you."_

_"When will I see you again?"_

_"I still have to figure that one out."_

_He sat up and intertwined their fingers._

_"I don't want to leave you."_

_"And I don't want you to go."_

 

Ciel spent all morning drinking tea and smoking while he watched the street outside. It wasn't exactly watching when his thoughts were consumed with memories and current anxieties. Multiple butts littered the ashtray. He only ever smoked this much when something was eating at him.

He flicked his current cigarette onto the rim of the glass dish. Sebastian was a good guy, too good. He inhaled the smoke deeply. Sebastian was wasting his time on him. He set the coffee down.

Ciel's reflection was a hazy portrait in the glass. He turned his back to it. Bare feet padded silently across the hardwood floor. Water filled the mug as he rinsed it, trying to deny his other feelings. Sweet guys with long hair were trouble. 

He threw himself into his schoolwork for a while, like when he had problems with his parents. Long black hair, kind eyes and a dragon tattoo eroded him away until he was nothing. The strap of his emerald camisole slid past his skinny shoulder again. Ciel stopped studying to stare at the phone. As if by magic, it started ringing and he stretched his body across the bed to answer it.

* * *

 

Sebastian paced around his studio apartment. Even music couldn't clear his thoughts. Sad blue eyes, choppy blue-grey locks and naked legs swam through his mind.

_I still don't want to talk about it, Sebastian._

He could not crack Ciel's shell. On the rare occasion when he let his guard down, Sebastian could glimpse past it like it was clouded glass. He thought of the night he got jumped. 

Feelings were scrawled down but he kept balling up each paper.

"I'm serious about this. Are you?" he said aloud to no one.

The pacing continued.

"I want to be your boyfriend. I have fe-"

He cut himself off. The acoustic guitar in the corner caught his eye. He picked up the instrument and sat down with it.

Not putting his fingers on the fret, he openly strummed. It was in tune. He thrummed the body of the guitar in thought and it created a hollow echo. He readjusted his grip of the instrument and played a bit. Then Sebastian hummed before trying to play a song by ear. 

"It's not that I want you not to say, but if you only knew..."

The lyrics died in the air. 

Fiddling through, he placed the guitar back in its stand. 

 _Might as well face him even if I don't have the right words._  

He took his phone off the receiver and started dialing.

After the niceties, Sebastian asked him out to dinner.

"Where?"

He hadn't thought this far.

"Uhh... an Italian place?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up at five. And be sure to dress up."

They hung up.

Sebastian nearly tore his hair out while he tried to get a reservation. He was half-dressed and pacing around his apartment when he finally found a place.

He showed up in a cab. He thought it best not to show up to the valet parking with his junker. Sebastian knocked hard. 

"Come in!" 

When he saw him it was a punch in the chest. His mouth fell agape. Ciel was a vision in a short red ruched dress. He stood at the top of the stairs, beckoning the goth with a finger. 

"Well spank my ass and call me a thrall. You look a genuine vampire."

Sebastian wore a top hat and ascot with his tux. 

"No fangs though." He kissed the shorter man's cheek.

Now closer, he noticed Ciel accented his features with subdued makeup save for the fruit-punch red lips. Ciel leaned towards his ear.

"Carry me down the stairs."

"Why?"

"Um. I can't walk down the stairs in these."

Sebastian looked down at the offenders. The heels were black and open-toe with a strap around the ankle.

"I've seen you in heels before."

"This heel is a lot skinnier than I'm used to. I wear chunky heels which are practically or actually boots."

"How are you going to walk at the restaurant?"

"I can walk. Just not down stairs."

He sighed before picking up the petite crossdresser. 

He descended the stairs and placed his date down gently.

"Let's go. The cab is waiting outside."

The elegant vision of Ciel was broken further when he started walking on his own. He took wobbly steps. At least Sebastian had seen people walk worse in heels.

They got into the cab and soon arrived at the restaurant. 

"You one-hundred percent look like a woman," he whispered to him.

"I know."

An impish grin possessed his lips.

The pair linked arms like a Victorian couple as they walked in. Ciel's heels made satisfying clicks against the sidewalk despite his shaky ankles.

"Michaelis." 

The maître d' showed them to their candlelit table. 

"This is nice," Ciel said.

"It's a pleasant change from take-out."

Ciel laughed a little. 

Ciel ordered alfredo linguine and Sebastian ordered mussels in white wine with a side of risotto. 

His fingers found their way to Sebastian's across the table. Light piano music played in the background. He smiled at the touch.

"You're ravishing tonight."

"Thank you."

To his surprise, Ciel knew how to eat neatly. He kept looking over at the feminine young man. 

"Are you secretly a drag queen?"

After his bite he answered, "No. I just like cross-dressing. Does it weird you out?"

"No. Not at all. In fact, I like it."

"Ohh, you like it?" 

"Dammit, Ciel! Not here." 

A lewd grin stretched across his face. Under the table, he crossed his high-heeled legs.

"Aren't shellfish an aphrodisiac?" 

Sebastian choked on his food. He pounded his chest until it went down. 

"Christ."

Dinner passed without any more of his interruptions. They left after Sebastian insisted on paying the entire very expensive bill. 

His keys jingled as he unlocked his second-story apartment. 

Sebastian pushed his lips against Ciel's. He pressed back. They inhaled gasps when lips strayed. His scarlet lipstick stained Sebastian’s lips.

Hands wrapped around his slim waist, drawing him closer. Sebastian caught his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. He moaned. 

He pushed the cross-dresser towards his bed and then tossed him on it. He kissed him roughly. Sebastian ran his hands across his back. Ciel shivered at the touch. He sat up, leaning into his lips. 

The black tuxedo jacket and vest were discarded along with the ascot. The young man struggled in undoing the straps of his heels.

Bodies pressed together, the tango of lips and tongues continued. A heated moan of frustration escaped Ciel as he bucked his hips up. 

"Do you want me inside you, minx?"

He nodded with enthusiasm. 

Sebastian kissed him again before he reached for the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Not yet," Ciel said. 

Sebastian set it down. The young man undid his belt. While he did that, Sebastian removed his dress shirt. He pushed his pants down. Only his boxers were left. They kissed again. He fell onto the bed with him. They rolled over, Ciel on top.

He broke the kiss and moved down. The boxers were yanked down. He sloppily licked and kissed the cock. Sebastian's back arched as he groaned. His tongue swirled around the head. 

"Just like that."

Ciel started sucking it. He stopped to caress the shaft with his tongue and then lips. 

He sucked closer, creating suction around it. Sebastian shook.

"If you don't stop I can't fuck you."

He popped off and his lipstick was smeared across his face. They switched positions so that Sebastian on top. He rubbed his knees together in impatience and arousal.

Sebastian attacked his neck with gentleness. Ciel sung sweetly. He pulled away and his long locks cascaded around them, a secluded waterfall.  

"Are you sure?"

His gaze bore into Sebastian's above him. "Yes."

He poured lubricant onto his digits. 

The young man pulled his panties down. He rested his legs on his shoulders, raising his hips. Their lips met as fingers met his anus.

He rubbed circles on the rim and poured more lube directly on it.

"Cold."

"Sorry."

He massaged one finger in easily. He crooked it in a 'come hither' motion. 

"You aren't a virgin, right?"

"What do you think?" 

A second finger pushed in. It joined the other in massaging. His lover squirmed.

"Mmm..."

Mouths collided again. 

Finally, he added a third finger. He thrust the three fingers into him. 

Ciel cried out, writhing in pleasure beneath him.

"Please, I want you."

"Alright."

Sebastian coated his cock with lube and put more on Ciel's entrance. He positioned himself and pushed in just the tip.

"Fuck." they both breathed.

He pushed further until he was buried.

Sebastian leaned forward to give him a passionate kiss.

As soon as he started thrusting Ciel moaned louder.

He rolled his hips. Breaths hitched in his throat.

"You're so beautiful."

Ciel's wide pupils nearly swallowed the blue. His skin was flushed. The length filled him again and again. He screamed out moans.

He kissed the young man's neck. Skin hot to the touch. Sweaty, adoring hands wrapped around Ciel's hips.

"Harder."

In response, he thrust with more force. The headboard shook. 

A deep moan rolled past Ciel's lips. A sheen of sweat covered them both.

Sebastian moved them upright with Ciel in his lap. 

Lips crashed together.

He clung onto the man, desperate. Ciel pushed his pelvis down in time with the upward thrusts. The ends of his hair stuck to his skin.

Sebastian placed a chaste kiss on his dewy temple. Then another on his cheekbone.

Time seemed to slow. Only the pair existed.

His walls clenched around the cock. The young man panted against his skin. He grabbed the ink dragon in a vice grip.

"Yeah, fuck me."

The goth devoured him with a kiss. 

"Relax. Let me do the work."

Skin slapped against skin.

In an act of unknowing submission, Ciel bared his neck. Sebastian accepted the gift, sucking hard. It was salty against his lips. 

The onslaught continued as he lay him down again. Nails traveled across his biceps, leaving burning trails in their wake.

Sweet cries filled the air and died, only to be reincarnated from Ciel's mouth. 

"I'm almost there." Sebastian confessed.

A strong rhythm compelled his hips as he penetrated Ciel. Pleasure tugged at his lower gut.

"Go ahead. Cum in me."

Words sent Sebastian over the edge. He groaned, deep. His eyes rolled into his skull as he emptied himself. 

Ciel lay on the crumpled luxurious sheets, still unsatisfied.

"Keep going."

His rhythm was shaky as he pounded into him.

"Yeah! Yeah!" 

He tripped over his words.

Electricity surged through him. His cum shot up and painted his heaving chest. He smiled.

Sebastian collapsed onto him and his hair covered Ciel's face.

He spat some of the hair out of his mouth.

"Your hair."

With a chuckle, the dark locks were pulled away.

He rolled over, beside him.

"Amazing." Sebastian said.

It was.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points to whoever guesses the song Sebastian was singing. (without Google)


	10. Starless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this is over two months late.
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack: Don't Fear the Reaper by Heaven 17

Surprisingly, Ciel woke up before Sebastian, He stretched, tensing his body up and then relaxing it as Sebastian slept. Ciel smiled.

Naked, he got up. He pulled on a grey Metallica shirt from Sebastian's drawer. It fit him like a nightgown. After he turned on the radio, Sebastian woke up. The quiet chatter of the news murmured through the speakers. 

He stretched with a smile and his sleepy gaze on Ciel. Sebastian got up to start coffee, kissing his head on the way by. 

Halfway through his drink, he started acting strange. He shied away from Ciel's touches. With his cup set down, he sat on the edge of the bed, chin in his hands. 

"What's wrong?" Ciel said.

There was a pregnant silence.

"I don't normally do that."

"What, sex?"

"No, sleeping with someone I'm not dating."

"Oh."

Ciel's face fell.

"I liked it! I'm just not normally like that."

"We know each other well. Why does being a couple matter?"

"It just... matters to me."

Ciel turned away, looking in the fridge. After some breakfast, he broke the silence.

"On Halloween, there's this stupid party on campus. Would you wanna come with me?"

"Yes."

"It's a costume party."

* * *

Death showed up at Ciel's door. A grim reaper really. Sebastian wore a black hooded robe, gaunt makeup, and neon green contacts. He finished the look with a plastic scythe.

"Spooky," Ciel said.

Ciel's costume consisted of a nurse's cap and a cropped white tank both with a red cross, a skirt to match and white thigh highs. 

"Nurse, I don't feel so good. You're gonna have to kiss me." He played faint and rested his hand across his forehead.

Ciel obliged.

The party was held at off-campus student housing. An old twisted tree outside the brick apartment enhanced the mood although it must have been in the earth there for years. A few unlit jack-o-lanterns sat on the steps. Loud music filtered outside. As they entered, their senses were shocked by cheap strobe lights and the smell of alcohol. Witches, cats and devils clutching red solo cups crowded the living room. A dance cover of "Don't Fear the Reaper" vibrated the speakers. Sebastian chuckled to himself. Cheap paper garland of ghosts, pumpkins and bats hung from the ceiling.

"Do you see your friend?"

"I'll know when I see her."

They slid through the bodies to reach the kitchen. Ciel made his own cocktail. Sebastian settled for a Coke. He sipped from the plastic red cup, searching the crowd. 

"I don't see her. She must be upstairs."

Climbing the stairs, they avoided a couple making out on the steps. There were significantly less people in the upstairs rooms. 

A trendy Marie Antoinette, surrounded by a cloud of cigarette smoke sat in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Her Rococo dress stopped short at her knees. Ciel went up and hugged her.

"Hey, doll."

"Hey, sweetie."

Her body was almost identical to Ciel's except for the slight swell of breasts. Also, she was a head taller. Sebastian could have mistaken them for siblings. They released each other. 

"You look great."

"You too!"

"Sebastian, this is Mikaela. Mikaela, this is Sebastian." 

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Call me Kayla."

He guessed 'doll' was reserved for Ciel's use.

"Okay, Kayla."

She threw back her drink, finishing it. Shimmery makeup around her eyes caught the light.

"I've heard lots about you."

"Doll," Ciel warned.

"You're as handsome as he described. And tall."

Kayla looked him up and down.

"Uh, thank you?"

"He never said so but I can tell Ciel's really hung up over you. He hasn't acted this way since Edgar. "

"Okay, I think you had too much to drink."

"What do you mean? I'm not even that drunk."

She didn't slur her words. She was tipsy at best and slightly drunk at worst. 

Ciel was hung up over him? And who was Edgar? 

"She doesn't know what she's saying."

Ciel laughed nervously, pulling Sebastian out of the room. 

"Keep lying to yourself!" she shouted.

Now out of the room, he exhaled. 

Sebastian titled the faux nurse's chin up. 

"So, hung up over me?"

Before he could form words Sebastian kissed him. The kiss was supernova, a brilliant explosion. Passionate. They pulled away and a string of saliva connected them still. It was Ciel's turn to be shocked. 

"I like you too, minx."

 _Like_ was an understatement. 

Suddenly they heard a commotion in the living room and went to check it out. People were lining up as the Macarena started to play. 

"You know this dance? It was on MTV."

"No-"

"It's easy, c'mon!"

He dragged the goth beside him. 

"Just follow what everyone else does."

Ciel put one arm then the other in front of him then flipped them. He put each on his shoulders then behind his head and on each hip. He shook his hips before jumping and turning. Sebastian was a little surprised at the turning part.

"How am I supposed to learn if I can't see?"

He looked at a drunk college student on his left for guidance. The guy did the same movements as Ciel. Sebastian thought he may have gotten it this time. The next time everyone turned, Sebastian joined in.

"I told you you could do it!" Ciel smiled.

Sebastian laughed, deep in his chest. It was never boring to be with Ciel.

On the next hip shake, Ciel exaggerated it and winked at the reaper.

"Little minx."

At the end of the song, he ended up behind Sebastian. Before he could turn around he reached up, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down.

"Are you having fun at this dumb college party?" he said into the shell of his ear.

Sebastian nodded. He released him.

He turned around and grabbed him by his slight hips. Using them as leverage, he pulled Ciel against his pelvis.

"Don't you know it's not wise to play Death?"

The nurse giggled. 

He ravaged his neck with nips and kisses. 

A deep sound left his throat that was a mix of a moan and a laugh.

"Sebastian."

He pulled away and looked at him through radioactive green lenses. Sebastian wanted him all to himself.

"Let's step outside for a minute." Sebastian said.

The cold night air hitting them was refreshing. It was not heavy with sweat, alcohol and conversations.

"It was hot in there, damn."

Sebastian agreed. They both leaned against the house and looked up at the starless sky. Only the gibbous moon shone through the city smog. The chill in the air raised goosebumps on Ciel's skin. Sebastian reached out to intertwine their fingers. He accepted. 

"I miss the stars." Ciel started. "I haven't left the city in over a year."

"Why not?"

"I haven't had the chance."

"You don't visit your family on breaks?"

"I try not to."

Ciel looked down at his shoes. The topic died there.

"We should leave the city. Make a day out of it."

"I'd like that."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Your friend Kayla mentioned someone named Edgar. Who is he?"

Ciel's fingers left his grasp. He stepped away. 

"Don't ask me about him."

He turned his back to Sebastian.

"I understand if it's hard to talk about." Sebastian reached out and squeezed his shoulder. 

"You don't." Ciel's voice broke. "Understand."

"You're right. I don't. I have no idea what your history was with him. But I am here to listen when you're ready."

He gently turned Ciel around. Grey tears dirtied his face as his eye makeup ran.

"You're crying."

Ciel hid his face.

"I'm okay."

He sniffled to keep his nose from running.

Sebastian wiped his tears away with his thumbs. He pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. Ciel shook. He cried and cried and didn't let Sebastian go. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped. His glass bottle blue eyes were bloodshot. Ciel lit a cigarette and his hands didn't shake. 

"Let's blow this joint."

"If you want." 

Hands met again and connected. Ciel shivered and leaned in close.

Sebastian wanted to tell him about Agni. But the knot in his chest would not let him. The same knot keeping him from voicing his love for him. For now, he enjoyed the starless night and Ciel.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Mikaela is Doll- I named her after her voice actress. The nickname I came up with though. So from now on Kayla=Doll


End file.
